


Daisy Dreams

by MaddieIsCrying



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate AU, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieIsCrying/pseuds/MaddieIsCrying
Summary: John Watson and Sherlock Holmes have never met face to face, the only interaction they've had is through their dreams.Every person has a soulmate, and every person has the same dreams as their soulmate.





	Daisy Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually completing a fanfiction so feedback/constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!

((Sherlocks POV))

Humans are dull.

Humans are overwhelmingly dull.

Well, most humans. John isn't, I haven't even met John yet I know he isn't dull. That's how not dull he is. 

When I say we haven't met, I mean we haven't met in person. Me and John have met in our dreams though, we've known each other for years in a way. Every person has a soulmate, and whenever you dream your soulmate is also dreaming. You share the same dream and get to talk and hang out with them, you get to go on magnificent adventures and do anything you please.

When we turn 18 me and John plan on finally meeting each other, we'll finally be able to hold each other and laugh together and be in each other's presence. While we do in a way get to do this in our dreams, it's never quite the same as how it feels in person. For now though we have our dreams, and in six months from know our dreams will come true.

\--

As soon as I fell asleep I found myself in a field of flowers, the sun shining down on me. This wasn't a normal setting for me and John's dreams, but I would take what I was given. Plus, this seemed sweet.

After a little while John finally showed up, it took him a bit to comprehend our setting but once he did he looked up and found me standing quite a length away from him. Before I knew it John was sprinting towards me, arms spread wide. 

As if no time had passed at all, I was suddenly on the ground with John on top of me, arms wrapped tightly around my torso.

"I missed you too." I chuckled as I entangled my arms around Johns strong form. It was dreams like these I enjoyed most, just me and John holding each other, being together, being one. It wasn't soon after I had entangled my arms around him that I felt tears colliding with my chest where John's head laid. "John? John what's wrong?" I asked as I pulled his head up and held it in my hands.

"N-nothing Sherlock. I'm better now that I'm with you." He sniffled as more tears streamed down his face. "I just need you to hold me for now." He said as he buried his head into my chest. I quickly complied and pulled John closer to me and laid back in the flowers, keeping my arms tightly wrapped against john. I moved my hand up to his soft blonde locks and ran my fingers through the golden strands. I wasn't quite sure why John was upset, I couldn't deduce much at all. All I could tell was that he had received some troubling news recently and that he hadn't taken it well. His finger nails had been chewed recently which indicates anxiety, meaning whatever the news was worried him quite a lot. I didn't mind not knowing however, John was different in this sense. I enjoyed the mystery, I enjoyed being able to learn things by John telling me. 

After a while of us lying there and just holding eachother John looked up at me with his gorgeous eyes. "Sherlock?" He asked in a voice so soft I could barely make out what he was saying.

"Yes John?"

"Why am I so lucky? You're so amazing and caring Sherlock. I know we're waiting to say it in person but just know that I really do." The words in which John was referring to are "I love you." We promised each other a very long time ago that we were going to wait until we met in person to say it. It would mean so much more and be so much more rewarding it if we did it in person. We've been waiting years to say it, it's been difficult, but we've managed. 

"As do I john, as do I." I whispered and pulled him in for a kiss. Kissing in dreams is much different than kissing in real life. In dreams you can't really feel the connection, you know you are kissing the person and you can feel the presence of their lips against yours, yet you don't feel the passion and love that is put into them. 

Now don't get me wrong, I love kissing John. Absolutely love it, I couldn't have asked for a better kisser.

As we parted lips John reached down and grabbed one of the prettiest flowers in this whole field. It was a white daisy, all the petals were seemingly perfect and the colors were as vibrant as John's eyes. He pulled it from the ground and tucked it behind my ear, and then proceeded to lay a soft, gentle peck on my temple. 

"Goodbye Sherlock." John murmured as his body was whisked away, this simply met John was waking up. I however decided to stay in the field for quite a while longer, marveling at its beauty and reminiscing on the moment I had shared with John, my John.

\--

After that day in the field, me and John's dreams haven't been like any other dreams we had encountered. These new dreams were also exciting and adventurous, and John would always be very excited and daring. 

I never did figure out why John was crying that day, and honestly I don't mind that much anymore. Whatever it was only affected John that one time, as he's been cheerful ever since. 

I too have been very cheerful as of late, but that's only because in just one month me and John will finally meet each other. I've been anticipating the day for years now, and now that it's only weeks away I can't control my excitement.

I've played the day we meet over and over in my head, sprinkling my hopes of how it will go down all over. It always begins with me sitting on a bench in the park we planned on meeting in. I sit there for what seems like ages until I hear unmistakable footsteps trudging down the pavement. Before John has even come into site I jump up from the bench and sprint in the direction I heard him coming from. 

As I round a bend I see John's form for mere seconds before we are both on the ground in a fit of giggles and hugs. We both then stand up and engulf each other in the best hug I've ever experienced, followed by the most magnificent kiss this world has ever seen. 

Once we pull away I finally get to say those words I've been dying to say for years now. The words that would undoubtedly be the best thing I've said in my entire existence, the words that would be proof of me and John's wonderful relationship. The words that would express the feelings I've had for such a long time.

"I love you."

That's how the daydream always ends, I always get too happy once I get to that point of it and have to stop because who knows what would happen if I tried to picture any more. 

The day I meet John will unquestionably be the happiest day of my life. 

\--

I've been in this dream for hours now, and there's still no sign of John. This happens on occasion, but it's very rare. There are times when John isn't asleep and I am and times where he sleeps and I'm awake. We usually know when these dreams are likely however because it's often due to family trips or something of that matter. This time however John hadn't informed me of anything.

\--

John isn't in my dream again just like last night, he must be on holiday. He would usually give me a heads up on these sort of things, maybe it was a surprise for him as well?

\--

I should have gotten John's number a while back. We decided to not converse through any other sort of methods however because we wanted to be able to share everything with each other once we'd met.

We really should have thought some of our decisions through.

\--

It's been a week of Johnless dreams for me, so I'm other words it's been a very dull week. I can only assume John is on holiday on the other side of the world and so his sleep schedule is completely different than mine at the moment.

At least that's what I hope is going on.

\--

I meet John today. Today is the day, the day I will finally see the world as a much brighter, better place. To say I'm excited is the understatement of the year.

I've been sitting on the bench I had always imagined in my daydreams for about 20 minutes now. John still hasn't showed up yet, but I'm not worried. I know he'll be here soon, and when he does get here all the waiting will be worth it. He still hasn't been in my dreams, but I know he wouldn't miss this day for the world.

But even after another 20 minutes of waiting John still hasn't arrived. I decidedly get up to walk around the park and see if he's gone to a different bench or area than I have. The park however is seemingly empty, not a single person in sight. 

After walking around almost the entire park, I turn a corner and almost step on a medium sized box sitting in a bed of daisies with a card on top. Inscribed on the card is my name, and so I open it up to reveal a letter. It reads: 

"My dearest Sherlock,

A few months ago I found out that I would not live to see the day we would finally meet. I will spare you the details, but the news had torn a hole into my future. Our future. 

I believe you will remember that dream in the field where I ran to you crying? That was the day I found out. I was completely devastated. I could barely fall asleep, but I forced myself because I needed to see you. I was planning on telling you, I really was, but when I saw how loving you were when I was feeling down it felt only wrong to ruin what little time we had left with my news. I knew it would only dampen the few months we would have left together, and I couldn't let that happen. 

You meant so much to me Sherlock, I looked forward to sleeping every night because I just wanted to see you. To see your beautiful face, and witness your amazing mind at work. I loved it when you would fall asleep first and make up our dreams because you had such a stunning mind that came up with the best things. Every dream left me even more blown away, even more in love with you.

There, I said it. I love you Sherlock. I love you so much, and it pains me to know I didn't get to say it to you in person. I had imagined the way we would say it so many times in so many different ways, I'm sorry we didn't get to say it face to face like we always dreamed of, but I hope this is still good. 

I can't even begin to explain how in love with you I am, my love for you stretches farther than any mind could possibly fathom (yes, even yours). I'm sorry I had to tell you like this, and I'm sorry we never got to meet. It pains me as much as it pains you, but I need you to know how much I love you. I hope you're able to go on with your life and be happy, I don't want you to be sad for the rest of your life. You have to promise me you will continue on and do what makes you happy. 

Maybe I'll see you eventually, maybe not. Who knows what's next for us, who knows if there is a next for us. Whatever it may be though, I'll be looking forward to it. And don't worry, I'll never give up. I'll always be waiting for you Sherlock, because you are the love of my life and I could never forget you. 

I love you so very much.

John H. Watson"

As I folded the letter back up, tears streaming from my eyes I drop to the ground is a fit of sobs. I couldn't believe what I had just read. I refused to believe my soulmate, the love of my life, was gone. 

As I tried to collect myself I remembered the box that came with the card. I scooted over to it and lifted the lid off, revealing a small piece of paper with the words "To remember me by." Inscribed on it. Sitting in the box was a gorgeous glass vase with daisies in it (they were fake daisies no doubt, John knew I wouldn't be able to keep real daisies alive, I would forget to water them due to cases and things). 

As more tears seeped out of my eyes I could only think of the time I had spent with John, of the wonderful times we had shared.

"I love you too John, I love you too."


End file.
